


Escape

by ds9trekkie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brothers, Crack, Escape, Ficlet, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Happy Ending, Idiots in Love, Kissing, M/M, Making Love, One Shot, Song Lyrics, Songfic, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wincest - Freeform, im trash, infidelity almost, pina colada
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 16:41:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7648570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ds9trekkie/pseuds/ds9trekkie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if the "Escape" (Pina Colada Song) was about the Winchesters? Sometimes you really can't fight fate, boys!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Escape

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wayward_Daughter_16](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wayward_Daughter_16/gifts).



> I don't even know where this came from lol I've listened to this song my whole life for years growing up and then all of a sudden I'm like "oh, this is about the boys!" Guys, I've fallen so far down the rabbit hole...but don't send help ;) No idea if anyone has thought of this or done this yet, but here it is! Enjoy!

Sam feels cold. Laying alone in their current motel room, he stares at his sleeping brother over in the next bed. Dean is silent, facing away from him, acting like this even before he finally fell asleep.

They're disconnected.

Restless, Sam sits up, grabs the newspaper and starts searching for a case. He and Dean haven't been intimate in months, the constant fighting, unnecessary jealousy, plus pure exhaustion, has seriously taken a toll on their relationship.

They'll always be brothers and they'll always love each other, but it's always been _so much more_ than that. But not recently, recently they've begun to feel like an old married couple, one that's done it all, pretty much just tired of each other's bullshit.

Boredom.

So that's why Sam perks up when he notices something interesting, a letter in the personal column of the newspaper he's been reading. It's an ad for someone seeking a romantic getaway, with one specific demand.

They must like Pina Coladas.

It's an odd request, but for some reason Sam is intrigued, quickly reading the rest of the article. It explains how the potential partner shouldn't be into "yoga," which unfortunately Sam _is_ actually a fan of yoga. So he lies. He really wants to meet this person, he wants to escape.

Enthralled with this exciting new adventure ahead of him, Sam doesn't even think about Dean, and though it sounds kind of mean, he doesn't feel guilty.

Sam quickly writes back, and although he claims to be nobody's poet, he felt his reply wasn't half bad. He reveals to the mystery person that he as well loves Pina Coladas, which is totally true. But he also writes that he's not much into health food, which is a complete lie. 

There's a bar called O'Malley's not far from here, a place where they can meet around noon to plan their escape. When Sam finally shuts off the lamp, he drifts away to sleep, dreaming of making love at midnight, somewhere deep in the dunes of the cape.

~

The day has come, he's supposed to meet his mystery man, Sam sits at the bar waiting with high hopes, when _he_ finally walks in the place.

Sam knows his smile in an instant, he knows the curve of his face, it's his brother, it's Dean. He approaches Sam slowly, sitting on the empty stool next to him.

"Oh, it's you," Dean finally says quietly.

The two of them laugh for a moment, a nervous release of energy when they feel relief that the other one isn't angry. Sam couldn't be happier to meet Dean here.

Sam replies with, "I never knew--"

"That you liked Pina Coladas..." Dean finishes the sentence for him.

Sam giggles, smiling wider than ever before as Dean orders the two of them that infamous coconut flavored heaven.

"You lied," Dean states, handing Sam his drink. "You love yoga and health food crap."

"Are you mad?" Sam teases him, clinking their glasses together for cheers.

"Not at all, baby boy."

Later that night, they make love more sweetly and more passionately than ever before. Kissing for hours and relearning each other in a whole new way. And whenever they feel the dullness of routine creeping it's way back into their lives, they go out for Pina Coladas and pray that they get caught in the rain.

**Author's Note:**

> Sam and Dean secretly loving fruity cocktails is my new religion.


End file.
